It's Called Bromance
by LightningDanino23
Summary: A compilation of one-shots of pure randomness! Here you will find a series of funny (or sad xD) moments with the ninja and more. There's more information inside in the author's note. Requests are welcome :D Enjoy! Current story: Alive.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys and welcome to the one-shots compilation! So here you'll find random things, some are sad and others are funny. Like the** **title say, it will mostly be with "bromance". I put the "" because I let you decide if it's a ship or not xD I don't mind if it's one but I prefer to let them like this.**

 **Also, I won't update this like my story Secret of Nature, which mean every once in a month or so. I'll post an one-shot when I feel inspire to write something random and all (most of my ideas come the very second _before_ I fall asleep xD) This compilation will be rated K and T for safety reasons. I won't do anything rated M, don't worry. It may have some blood but I don't think it will be morbid or something, even I, am not ready for that. Each chapters will have a small summary and warning in the beginning. I'll try to make the chapters long, like 2000 or 3000-ish words. **

**And if you have any ideas (as long it's not NSFW), I'm all ears! Please understand that I won't take every single request, only those I found interesting and not to forget that I won't write it the next day. It can take a while, like I said, I only write when I have a random inspiration xD And don't worry, you will have the credit! So thank you all for reading this so far and I hope you enjoy this compilation of one-shots!**

 **As always, I apologize for the grammar mistakes and stuff and don't be timid on leaving a few tips :D And to not break the rule, here's a little moment between the ninja. (this may have a continuation, I liked the idea xD)**

* * *

"Hey guys, take a look of this!" Jay exclaimed as he pointed at the screen of his laptop that rested on his lap. The guys stopped their video game and soon surrounded him. Nya closed her book and quickly joined them.

"What is it?" Nya asked, raising a eyebrow as she looked over his shoulder.

"I just found this cool website where we can built some crazy things!" He said cheerfully, his blue eyes sparkling in joy.

"Boring." Kai shrugged as he sat down beside now frowning blue ninja on the couch.

"Anyway." The redhead glared at the fire ninja before looking at the others. "Those gadgets are home made, so we can built them here!"

"What kind of inventions this website provides?" Zane inquired.

"Um... let me see." Jay browsed in the website and soon a list of the products appeared on the screen. "Ah ha!"

The others studied the page in silence before the black ninja spoke.

"Really Jay? A walking potato... a bubble jet pack...a flying toaster!" Cole raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen. "This is stupid! What kind of inventions is that?!"

"Told you." Kai smirked as he grabbed his controller.

"What? NO! It's not stupid, it's science." The blue ninja defended and looked at the nindroid for support. "Tell them Zane, it's science right?."

The blonde ninja blinked and pursed his lips. "I prefer to keep my silence."

Jay groaned as he bowed his head before looking at Nya. "How about you? Do you think it's science?"

The samurai looked from the young man to the screen then back at him and smiled sheepishly. "Well..."

"Argh! Not even my girlfriend is supporting me!" Jay threw his arms in the air before standing up with his laptop in hand. He walked furiously towards the door way before turning around and pointing at the people in the room.

"I would show you it's not stupid, I swear! I'll prove it, just watch!" With that, the blue ninja left the room, leaving the others in shock.

"Well, that was something." Kai laughed as he shook his head.

"Should we go after him?" Zane asked worriedly as he looked at the direction the blue ninja took.

"Give him time, he'll get over it." Cole reassured as he waved his hand before grabbing the controller.

"He just doesn't want to admit the walking potato is stupid." Kai said before laughing at the idea of it.

"MY WALKING POTATO WILL BE AWESOME!" A loud high-pitched shout came from the other end of the ship.

"Sigh, he will do it." Nya face palmed.

"I am curious how it will turn out." Zane tilted his head, trying to imagine a potato walking.

"Pff, he's just losing his time." The spiky haired man said.

"Yeah." Cole snickered silently before a voice filled the air.

"IT'S SCIENCE!"

To be continued...


	2. Road Trip

**Hey guys! So this is the first one-shot of the series! It's a _super_ random one, I don't know where the idea came from xD I just had an random idea as always and boom this happened. This is an AU since I think the guys aren't ninja, they are just best friends/brothers and all. **

**The summary: the guys goes on a road trip and a problem made them stop in a hotel. While staying for the night, Zane will learn the concept of bromance... well kinda. A funny and cute moment between Zane and Jay.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Road trip**

In a cool evening, with lamp posts at each few miles, there was a lonely car on a long road. The sun was starting to set as the first stars appeared in the pinkish purple sky.

"Are we there yet?" Jay asked in pure boredom from the back seat of the car. He rolled his eyes when the spiky haired man beside him leaned on him as he snored. He pushed him away, sending the other to lean against the window with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh, how many time did you ask that? Like one hundred times? No we are not there yet!" Cole glared at him from the rear view mirror as he gripped the wheel tighter, wondering why he didn't leave him on the road in the first place.

"Actually, the correct number of times is seventeen with this one being the eighteenth." Zane said matter-of-factly as he looked from the map in his hands to the driver.

"Really, Frosty? You're not helping." Cole sighed as he mentally face palmed before quickly glancing at him, not wanting to move his eyes from the road. "What's the next exit?"

"In exactly two point three miles you will take the exit 37 then Greenleaf road." The blond man pointed to his right as he looked down the map.

The men in the car were currently trying to get back home after several failed attempts. They decided to do a road trip together a few weeks ago and it was super fun. The guys visited many cool places and stuff. Unfortunately, they realised at the end of their trip that they forgot their GPS since they decided not to use it in the beginning, thinking it would be more fun. So now, with a map from a store they crossed a few hours ago, Zane was giving the directions, being the best at that. Jay tried giving directions earlier this day, but they ended get more lost than before.

"I'm hungry, do we have something to eat?" Jay asked as he poked out his head between the two men in front of him.

"Oh for the love of―"

"We still have some granola bars in the lunchbox." Zane interrupted as he looked at Jay, sensing his friend's frustration with his attempts to take deep breaths to calm down.

"Gotcha, thanks!" The red haired man thumbed up as he opened the lunchbox before nibbling the said snack happily, minding his own business as he looked at the landscape from the window.

"Sigh, I swear sometimes he acts like a kid." Cole mumbled under his breath, earning a chuckle from the blond. "Good thing Kai's asleep, I'll lose my mind if he wasn't."

"Do not worry, brother, we will arrived soon." Zane reassured with a smile before looking behind at the sleeping man. "And as for Kai, I am not surprised he is exhausted after the chase with the seagull this morning."

"Ha, yeah, tell me about it." The black haired man laughed quietly at the memory. During one of their stop, they had lunch in a small park with picnic tables. While they were eating, a seagull came out of nowhere and stole Kai's sandwich. Long story short, he chase it for almost an hour.

Cole then yawned as he shook his head a little before taking a sip of his coffee with one hand, the other holding the steering wheel. He had been driving for almost the entire day, sure they had breaks but it wasn't enough for the man.

"Perhaps we should take another break." Zane noticed his tired friend as he looked at him with slight concern. "I can take the turn so you can get some rest."

"Nah, I'm fine." Cole reassured as he put his coffee down. "We're almost there anyw―"

Suddenly the car shook violently followed by a bang like sound, making the people inside the vehicle jump in surprise which one of them yelped as he dropped his unfinished granola bar.

"Uh…W-what... W-what's wrong?" Kai woke up as he looked around, a little lost and confused about the unexpected sound.

"I do not know, Cole stop the car." Zane said urgently as he looked from his window. The car drove in an awkward way on the side of the road before stopping.

"Great, we got a flat." Cole grumbled in annoyance as they came out of the car. "Can it be repaired, Jay?"

But the other man didn't hear him since he was too focused at the remains of his snack, sad he couldn't enjoy it anymore. "Awn, my granola bar."

"JAY!" Cole yelled, his patience getting thin.

"Okay, okay, sheesh." The said man rolled his eyes as he crouched down with a flash light and looked at the tire closely before shaking his head. "No can do, the tire is completely donezo and we don't have the tools to change it anyway."

"Ugh, but how are we going to go back home?" Kai yawned as he rubbed his eyes before crossing his arms. "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"In fact, our current location is at 57.3 miles from Ninjago City." The blond man said as he raised a finger, making the brunette roll his eyes.

"We can find a place to stay for the night and tomorrow we'll call a mechanic." Cole suggested as he looked at the guys.

"But where?" Jay asked with a shrug.

"I believe a saw gas station a few miles ago." The blond man pointed behind him. "Maybe there is a hotel."

"Okay, so we go there and ask for help and then we go find the hotel." Cole explained.

"What about the car?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "We can't just leave it here."

"What else can we do? We take our stuff, leave the car here and go get it back tomorrow morning." Jay said as he opened the back door.

"Yeah, I guess." The spiky haired man sighed.

"Okay boys, grab all your bags and let's get going, it's getting pretty dark." The black haired man took his personal bag as well as the others.

"Awn, come to think of it, we got to _walk_ over there." Jay mumbled before hugging himself from the chilly weather.

"Another reason why we need to hurry up." Cole said. Once the teens grabbed their belongings, they left the car and started walking towards the gas station. After a good 30 minutes, they finally saw a building not so far.

"Ah, finally!" Jay exclaimed as he panted before running towards the building. "We're not going to die!"

The others groaned in exasperation as they followed him in a fast pace. The building was rather welcoming with its lights and decorations. The group of four entered and were greeted by the warmth of the main room. The place itself was cozy with a nice fire on the side and two couches for the waiting. At the end of the room, there was a counter where a person looked up from her book.

"Hello and welcome to Westcott Hotel, how can I help you?" A young woman with chestnut hair smiled when she saw the teens.

"Hi, we're searching a place to stay for the night." Cole said at the receptionist. "Our car got a flat a few miles from here and we were wondering if you have someone who can repair it."

"Oh certainly, our local mechanic should be here by tomorrow." The woman nodded before taking out a notebook. "They will repair your car first in the morning. Unfortunately, the hotel is almost full because of Spring Break. We only have two rooms left."

The guys glanced at each other. They have shared beds many times in the past during traveling so it didn't bother them at all. Plus, they are like brothers for each other.

"How many bed are there?" Kai asked for clarification.

"Only two, although they are king size beds." The young woman revealed and the men nodded.

"Guess, we have to split up." Cole said as he looked at his friends. "Who's going with who?"

"I'm not going with Jay, that's for sure." Kai said as the said man glared at him. "What? You move like a worm when you sleep."

"I do not." Jay crossed his arms with a frown.

"Yes you do." Cole said nonchalantly. "And you always take the blanket for yourself."

"Hey, it's not my fault it was freezing that night." The youngest of the four defended.

"Yeah sure." Kai rolled his eyes, making the receptionist giggle silently at their bickering. "I got a black eye because you push me off the bed one night."

"Technically, that wasn't my fault." Jay argued. "You're the one who left the comb on the floor."

"Well I wouldn't have step on it if I didn't fall of the bed in the first place!" The spiky haired man crossed his arms.

"How about Jay and I take the first room and you and Cole take the other?" Zane suggested, always being the one to calm his brothers.

"Good idea." Cole nodded before looking at the girl. "We're taking them."

"Great, now if you please follow me." The young woman took two keys from the wall behind her and gestured them to follow her. They walked through many hallways before stopping in front of two doors. Room 21 and room 22. She opened the first one and turned on the lights.

"So here are your keys. The rooms are all furnished and have Wi-Fi. If you need any help you can call us from here with the phone over there." The woman gave the keys to the two pairs before pointing at the nightstand where a telephone was. "Also, you have access to the brunch tomorrow morning. Any question?"

"Nope, we're fine." Kai smirk with a wink, making the girl blush a little.

"Thank you very much, miss." Zane bowed his head as the others thanked her as well.

"You're welcome and goodnight. Enjoy your stay." The girl smiled before leaving the guys alone.

"So what hour are we going to wake up?" The spiky haired man asked.

"I don't know, 8 o'clock maybe?" Cole suggested as he looked at the others for confirmation and they nodded. "Okay, so we meet at the main place for the brunch at 9 o'clock. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Jay said as he waved like a soldier before waving at them. "Well, guess that's goodnight!"

"Yeah, goodnight. See you guys tomorrow." Cole nodded as he opened the room 22.

"And good luck, Zane." Kai called out as the black haired man laughed at his comment.

"Shut up." Jay grumbled with a roll of eyes as he entered to their room.

"Good night, brothers." Zane chuckled as he closed the door. The room was really simple but again cozy. There was a TV with a table and a small fridge on the side. At the end of the room was the door for the bathroom. The bed was in the middle with a nightstand on each side. Just like the receptionist said, it was a king size bed with fluffy pillows and a light blue cover.

"Phew, what a day." Jay plopped himself to the bed as he dropped his bag on the floor. He hummed contently at the soft and comfortable bed.

"Indeed, the road trip was really tiring yet it was entertaining." The blond stretched his arms before putting his bag on the bed to find his pyjamas. "It is unfortunate that our only transport had complication at this time. We could have arrived at Ninjago City within an hour or so."

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter though." Jay crossed his arms under his head, enjoying the moment. "I mean we are really tired and all so a good night sleep will help us to get going tomorrow."

"Yes, that is true. If you don't mind, I will use the facilities first." Zane nodded before heading to the bathroom. While his friend was in the other room, the young man took the chance to change himself to his pyjamas. As he buttoned his shirt, a shiver ran through his back. He hugged himself as he looked around the room, it was a little chilly. He went to the radiator near the window and found it working but it was still cold. He grumbled under his breath, already knowing he'll be freezing tonight.

A few minutes later, the other man came out with his white pyjamas, ready to go to bed. The tall blond carefully unfold the cover before climbing on as Jay went to go brush his teeth. Once he was finished, Jay quickly went under the blanket as he looked at his friend beside him with a sheepish smile.

"Um... Zane?" He said hesitantly. The said man looked at him, waiting him to continue. "Kai was kinda right, I do move a lot so I warn you."

"You do not need to worry, brother." Zane smiled in reassurance as he pulled the blanket over his chest. "I am aware of your movements during your sleep."

The blond man then noticed how Jay was curled up like a cocoon with the covers and he cocked an eyebrow. "Are you cold by any chance?"

"A little bit, I think the radiator isn't doing a good job." Jay pouted a little before pulling the cover under his chin, shivering a little. "I'll be fine though, anyway sweet dreams!"

With that, the redhead turned off the lights of the lamp beside him and turned around. Zane turned off the lamp from his side and rested his head on the soft pillow.

"Good night, Jay, sleep well." The nindroid smiled before closing his eyes.

It was silent in the room for the first hour, only the soft breathing until a shuffling sound was heard. The blond man woke up from his slumber when he felt the bed shifting as Jay moved a little closer to him. He looked at the young man and raised an eyebrow but didn't make a move to stop him. After all, he knew his friend moves a lot during his sleep. Once Jay stopped, the nindroid was about to close his eyes until the bed shifted again. Curious, Zane turned on his side to face him as the latter moved closer.

"Jay?" He whispered in worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm cold." Jay mumbled tiredly with his eyes closed as he snuggled up against Zane. The blond blinked in surprise as the younger buried his face to his chest. The latter curled himself into a sort of ball as he took a deep breath, a faint scent of pine needle reaching his nostrils. He then sighed in content from the warmth the other was giving.

"Do you want the rest of the blanket?" Zane asked in a hushed tone, puzzled of the situation as the other snuggled him. "I do not mind the cold after all."

"No, you're warm enough." Jay muttered, tightening the covers around him. He smiled sleepily as he heard the calm humming sound of his friend's chest. It was very relaxing, like a soft lullaby.

The older then blushed slightly as the younger nuzzled his shirt. He didn't know if Jay was aware of this or if it was only his tiredness that made him slightly delirious. Despite that, Zane found it strange to be in this situation, it wasn't uncomfortable but he was confused on something. From what he knows, only couples do this kind of thing… well that was what they told him. He wasn't sure if this was 'cuddling' like in the movies or something else.

"Jay, I do not wish to be rude but is this normal?" Zane asked after a few minutes of silence, hoping the other was still awake.

"It's called bromance, dude. It's fine." He said tiredly, his voice muffled by the nindroid's pyjamas.

"Bromance? I am not familiar with that term, what does it mean?" The blond frowned in confusion as he looked down at him. He had never heard about this 'bromance' before. He looked up in his data base but it didn't find a correct definition.

"Ugh... it's when two guys... are really close though it doesn't... have romance, like two... best friends." The red haired man mumbled, wanting to sleep already.

"I see." Zane smiled at the new concept of friendship as he slowly wrapped an arm around the younger's waist to bring him closer, chests barely touching. "Like this?"

"Mmhmm... G'night." Jay sighed, not really caring the closeness between the two since he was too tired to think straight. He then felt like melting when the other suddenly started petting his hair. If he wasn't too tired, he would find it weird but the feeling was great. As for the nindroid, he was fascinated at the softness of his friend's hair as he tenderly ran his fingers through the locks of hair. He was glad the younger liked it, he always made sure to not let his friends being uncomfortable. The red haired man sighed in bliss and began to drift off again.

"Goodnight, Jay." The older whispered as he stopped his petting, sensing his friend relaxed enough, before gently pressing his lips to the younger's forehead. Jay stiffened as he snapped open his eyes, fully awake in a fraction of a second, and looked up at Zane in shock, a blush rushing to his face. Did he just kiss him? He stared at the blond with widen eyes not believing what just happened as the latter raised an eyebrow.

"Was this not the bromance?" Zane asked innocently, confused on why his friend was flustered all of a sudden.

"Y-yes, I mean no! Ugh, n-never mind." Jay stuttered before burying his face once again to his friend's chest to hide his flushed face. He wanted to move away from the nindroid but first he was once again really tired and comfortable to do so and second the blond still had his arm securely around his waist.

"But I do not understand, aren't we suppose to show affec-"

"G-go back to s-sleep." He managed to say, trying to avoid the conversation at all cost. His face was probably as red as Kai's sweater. Jay made a mental note to explain it to his friend the next day. And just before he was about to fall asleep, he thought about something.

"And by the way, this stays between you and me." Jay peeked over his chest's friend before hiding his face again.

"Uh…All right." The older nodded, completely oblivious and trying to understand why it must stay a secrecy. He shrugged it off and waited a few minutes until he heard the faint snores of the young man. Zane rested his head on his friend's soft hair and sighed quietly. He closed his eyes with a faint smile and let himself fall asleep.

He may not have understood the whole concept of 'bromance' but as long his friend in his arms was fine with it, he was happy and who knows, maybe there will be more moment like this in the future.

* * *

 **Awnnn a clueless Zane is always cute xD So how was it? I let you decide if it's technoshipping or not, for me it's more like a btrop or something. So yeah, that's the end for the first one-shot. I hope ou enjoyed it!**

 **Have a great day/night and don't forget to review!**

 **Danino**


	3. Alive

**Hey guys, so here's a new one-shot. This takes place after episode 7 "Tick tock" when Zane learns about being a nindroid and how he deals with it. It has some hurt/comfort so beware. But fret not dear friends, the end is happy.** **It's just another bromance moment after all. It's between Zane and Cole just for you know, I let you deicide if it's a glaciershipping or not.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 **Alive**

It has been a few days since Kai, Jay and Cole learned about the origin of their icy brother. After he unlocked his true potential back at Birchwood Forest, the realization of not being human really gave the nindroid a hard time. Even with the reassurance from his brothers, Zane couldn't help but feel empty and heavy with the revelation. All of his life, he always thought he was human like all the people he met. But now he understands why he acts so _weird_ , why he's not _normal_ , why he doesn't _understand_ other people, why he doesn't _act_ like his brothers.

He was a robot.

He was just a metal being, not even a living being, just a thing with no emotions among a world of humans.

Zane sighed as he looked at his hands for the umpteenth time, pale hands that were cold by the touch. Cold because he wasn't alive, cold because he was a robot. He hasn't left him room in days, he didn't feel ― if that word even fit for him anymore ― right to be here. All these years, he thought he was one of them but all of this was a lie.

A lie that consumed him from inside for days ever since he looked at the blueprints. Ever since he learned the truth.

Now he understands why he didn't laugh at certain moments with the other ninja, he wasn't _program_ to do it. He had a _switch_ for that. His feelings and emotions aren't _real_ either, they are just a bunch of codes in his system. Just a metal being with switches and wires.

A stinging sensation came up to his eyes as he made his hands into fists. He wasn't human, only a soulless body made of metal. He thought he found the right place to stay when Sensei found him at the bottom of that lake. He thought he belonged here, here with the ninja. He thought he couldn't be alone anymore after all those years knowing only his name. He thought he found his purpose to be here.

But it was all a lie. He wasn't one of them.

For years, he always had a small little snowflake of hope to see his real family again. And as ironic as it is, like a flip of a switch, the family he always wanted was once again gone. He had a creator, a father who cared for him, who loved him. But he was gone forever and Zane would never see him again.

A soft knock was heard from the door followed by a voice. "Zane?"

The blond brought his legs to his chest as he buried his face into his arms. He didn't want anyone to see him now, not in this emotional turmoil. He wanted to be alone even if deep down it wasn't true.

"Zane? Please come out." The same voice said and from the other side, an ebony haired man pressed his forehead against the door with a sigh. It has been almost a week since he saw the blonde. The white ninja hasn't eat much either, only a meal every two days or so. It worried all the team to see him in such a state. The others had tried to talk him but it didn't work, he only stayed quiet the whole time. That is why Cole was the one who must talk to him. Being the leader, it was his duty to Cole to help his teammates whenever it's physically or mentally.

"The others are getting worried for you." Cole called out but his only response was silence. He sighed sadly, taking a deep breath. He hated to see his friend, his brother, in such a state. It pained him deeply and with new determination, he will do anything to help me.

"I'm going in, okay?" He said and waited for an answer but nothing. Sighing again, he slowly turned the doorknob, surprised and relieved to find it unlocked. Carefully, he opened the door and was greeted with darkness, only the light from the hallway entering. The air was cold, colder than usual and heavy. The black ninja scanned the room, closing the door behind him as he did, until he saw a white form at the corner of the bed. Quietly, he made his way towards the bed and sat at the end of the mattress, looking at his brother with worried grey eyes. The latter was curled up with his face hidden in his arms.

"Zane, you can't stay in here forever." Cole said as he slowly put a hand on the other's shoulder. The blond flinched as he buried his face deeper into his arms, making Cole's worried grow more. Zane never flinched no matter what situation.

"You need to come out and eat something." He pulled his hand away and frowned. "I'm worried for you, Zane."

There was no movement from the blond, only his hands gripping his sleeves tighter. Why bother worrying for him, he was only a piece of metal. Nothing more.

"We know it's a huge thing and we understand and―" Cole was abruptly stopped when Zane lifted his head, two dark blue eyes glaring at him.

"How can you understand?! You don't know what it feels that your entire life was a lie." He snapped. His voice wavered, angered and hurt laced in it. "You don't know what it feels to know that you don't even belong here! You don't know how it feels to know you had a father, a family you thought they left you behind all this time but realize he's gone. You don't know how it feels to realize you aren't even alive! So t-tell me Cole... t-tell me how does it feel?!"

Cole was taken a back at the blonde's sudden outburst but what shocked him more was the stream of tears that were rolling down his flushed cheeks. That was the first time Zane ever showed any strong emotions. Sure he could smile and sometimes laugh but never raised his voice and let his anger control him. Guilt devoured Cole's heart as he watched the blond staring at him, blue eyes filled with anger and hurt. Zane was right, he didn't know how it feels to learn that your whole life was only an illusion and that you were a robot.

Zane buried his face once again as his shoulders started shaking. Cole could only stare, eyes wide. In front of him was a broken man, something he never thought it would be possible for someone like Zane. The person he thought he was invincible was crumbling apart. The person he would admire for being stronger than him in more than one way was breaking into pieces.

Cole swallowed hardly as he looked down, trying to find the right words to say. He wasn't the best one on comforting people but he would do anything for a friend, especially for Zane. He will try to go through the thick wall of ice.

"You're right, Zane… I don't know how you feel and I'm sorry." He said quietly as he looked at his friend. "But let me tell you one thing. Look at me."

The blond shook slightly as he made himself smaller like a scared child trying to get away from the monsters of the closet. It broke the black ninja's heart to see his brother so vulnerable, so fragile. He wasn't the strong and calm man he once knew, not for the moment. Cole move closer to Zane and tried again.

"Zane, look at me." He voiced sternly but gently and two crystal eyes hesitantly peeked out of the arms.

"I may not know how you feel but I _know_ something for sure." Grey eyes staring at blue ones. "You are Zane, a person who always helps everyone even if it brings you pain in the progress. A person who cares and loves his family and protects it at all cost. A person with a warm heart. That's what make you human, not the fact you're a robot."

The nindroid raised his head completely, denial in his eyes. "B-but it is only my prog―"

"No, Zane. It's not your programming, you feel emotion." Cole shook his head and raised his hand to stop Zane for speaking. "And you have a heart, different yes, but you do have one."

"How c-can you be so s-sure?" The ninja of ice asked shakily. The black haired man reached out his hand and gently cupped the man's face. Zane flinched lightly at the warm hand as he stared at the other.

"Do you believe a robot with no heart can shed tears?" Cole tenderly caressed his wet cheek with his thumb. "Do you believe a robot with no heart could feel pain, anger, joy and other emotions?"

Zane said nothing as his pale lips quivered, small cracks appearing in the ice barrier within him.

"No it don't. You are more than a robot, you are as human as us. Your origins doesn't define you who you are, it's what you do that defines you. You are the same Zane I know from the first day we met. And you do belong here, here with us as a family. I'm sorry your father isn't here, but I'm sure he would be happy to see you with a new family. He wants _you_ to be happy and we don't care you're not made of flesh, we still love you no matter what." Cole confessed with a warm smile.

The other looked at the black ninja with wide eyes before new tears started falling but this time it wasn't from sadness.

"You will always be my brother, by blood or not, just like the other guys. I promise you that, pinky." Cole reassured and was slightly startled when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed him into a hug.

"T-thank you, brother." Zane sobbed as buried his face into Cole's shoulder, the wall of cold doubts finally crumbling apart. The latter smiled as he wrapped his arms protectively around the nindroid, slowly rocking back and forth. He felt Zane shaking again and he only hugged him tighter giving him as much comfort he could give.

"You don't need to thank me, frosty, that's what brothers do." He whispered softly as he rested his head on top of the blonde's soft hair. "We will go through this together as a family and I will be by your side."

They stayed in silence for many minutes, only the faint sobbing and the soothing words could be heard.

"Now, can I see a smile?" He asked cheerfully once the other calmed down. The blonde pulled back and looked at his friend, his brother, his family, and smiled. It was small but it held so much meaning. His icy blue eyes were brighter, sparkling with new life and not emotionless like before.

"There's the smile we all love." Cole grinned as he wiped the last tears away with his sleeve. "Now, how about we grab something to eat? The others would be happy to see you."

He stood up and presented his hand to Zane. The latter looked at the hand for a moment before nodding. He took his hand as Cole playfully ruffled his hair, making him laugh slightly. They looked at each other with a smile and soon, they left the cold dark room to join the rest of the family.

Zane now understands that everything will be fine. He may be robot but he knew he had a family by his side, a family who loved him. He will miss his father dearly, but he knew he had a new family, here, with the others. It was the beginning of a new life, a life that wasn't an lie.

And for the first time, he felt _alive_.

* * *

 **And scene! How was it? I wrote this around 2 am or something xD It was supposed to be something funny but it ended to be sad and filled with feels. I was about to cry while writing it ;_; So for those who cried, I'm sorry.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you have any ideas for a new one, I'm all ears! So see you next time :D**

 **Have a great day/night and don't forget to review.**

 **Danino**


End file.
